An Aphotic Tale of Lust
by iSnapeMalfoy
Summary: Severus is having an affair when his husband returns home he isn't happy to discover who he is with. Severus Snape/Lucius Malfoy


The evening was drawing near and Severus was awaiting his husband's return. He was sitting in the study reading and sipping his elf made wine as usual when he faintly hears the front door open. He assumed at this hour it would be his husband and has no reason to otherwise suspect. He focused his attention once again upon his reading until he heard the door to the study open. He looks up and starts "Hello Lu..." he stops abruptly and he noticed who the visitor is. "What are you doing here, you must leave. Please Lucius shall be home at any moment and he will be most displeased" he pleads. The woman merely smiles and makes her way to Severus. "Sev, you need to calm down, be a gentleman and greet me." He snarls and sarcastically drawls "Hello, now you may depart," he gets up to lead her to the door. As he reaches his mistress she playfully leans against him. "Please, Severus just a kiss, pleeassee." She looks up at him with lust in her eyes. Smirking Severus ravishes her mouth, backing her up until she is pushed up against the bookshelf. He pulls her hands up until they are above her head and held in place by his firm grip. She moans in anticipation as he kisses along her jaw line and moves to kiss her neck. He bites and sucks as she moans and further delves into their passion, while he runs his hands down her body. They fail to notice the blond entering the room, as they are so involved with each other.

A throat clears and Lucius sternly snaps "EXCUSE ME". Instantly Severus tenses and withdraws from his mistress moving to lean against the wall himself, attempting to keep his face neutral. "Lucius, love. I didn't hear you come in." Lucius glares at Severus "Well Obviously not," he looks from Severus to the woman and snaps, "What is this Severus?" Severus stays against the wall silent, "I asked you a question Severus." "Lucius, it's nothing, really I..." He is cut off "its does not appear as though it is nothing." Lucius looks to the woman "You may leave, Now." She

Looks questioningly to Severus "Do not ask him, this is my home, not his. You will leave now it is not a request." She makes her way to the door, Severus watching her all the while she departs.

The woman continues to hesitate, looking at Severus who refuses to look back at her, his focus remaining on Lucius whose anger was clearly rising. Lucius returns his attention to the woman, "You need to leave, NOW, I am growing tired of this blatant disrespect in my home" she responds "I am not leaving, I want to make sure that Severus is ok." "ENOUGH!" shouts Lucius, "He is fine aren't you Severus?" Severus visibly tenses at being address and replies "Yes, Lucius." She starts toward Severus and Lucius draws his wand and points it at her "CRUCIO." Severus yells "Nooo" and makes way to go forward when Lucius' attention is back on him "Do not dare move Severus, Understand." Severus steps back and looks down "Yes, Lucius." Severus attempts to keep his face blank holding back his anguish, terror and worry as his lover screams in pain. Lucius walks toward the woman and releases the curse he coldly states, "Now, leave." She once again responds "no" causing Severus to break his resolve and dart forward, "Lauren, baby please go, please." Lucius head snaps up and his attention is directed at Severus "Baby? Oh this will not do" Visibly stricken Severus backs up moving toward the wall as Lucius comes forward his anger flaring.

"Luucciuus I" He is cut off "Don't, I will deal with you later, tell her to leave now Severus." He stutters out tensely "Lauren please just leave" he pleads, fear in his eyes. "Fine Sev I will do as you ask" she gets up and walks out the door quickly.

At this Lucius pushes Severus harshly against the wall "WHAT is going on Severus!" "notttthhinng Luuuciuss." Lucius hits the wall next to Severus' head "SEVERUS TOBIAS SNAPE" Severus shrinks against the wall knowing that Lucius is angry beyond measure to be using his full name. "DO NOT LIE, I SAW YOU WITH HER, THAT WAS NOT NOTHING."

Severus looks at Lucius with visibly fear and anxiety "Please Lucius please calm down." Lucius is still pinning him to the wall and looks at him incredulously, "YOU expect me to be calm when I come home to this blasphemy?, honestly Severus what did you expect?" Severus tenses and further shrinks against the wall, "I don't know what to say Lucius." Lucius hits the wall "DAMNIT SEVERUS." Severus flinches and pleads "Lucius please I, I'm sorry please just let me explain." Lucius looks down at his husband seeing the fear and anxiousness in his eyes. "Do you love her Severus?" Severus looks away. "DO YOU LOVE HER" he pulls his face back to meet his. "I…Well Lucius..." he avoids meeting the gaze of his husband. "Severus Tobias Snape, Do you love her?, Look at me." Severus turns his eyes back too met those of his husbands, and whispers, "I do." Lucius walks away from him "this will not do Severus, you are mine, no one else's, mine." Severus steps forward, "Lucius, please, I am sorry. I needed…" "SORRY Severus, Sorry. NO you choose to break your vows… This will not do, you in the other room NOW."

Severus looks at Lucius, "Room?" "Yes, Severus do not play dumb you know what room I want you in, and it is not a request, you will go to the room and make hast with it." Severus exits the room without further instructions.

Severus waits in the room, straightening himself and holding his stance as Lucius enters the room. Lucius glares at Severus, "You know how you are to be in this room Severus. And standing there is not what you should be doing." "I have no intention of bowing down to you tonight Lucius, Yes, I had an affair for lack of better words. But I will not cower under you as I just did." Lucius takes a step forward, "You know better than this Severus, you will stop this nonsense!" "I see no nonsense Lucius, I merely see difference." "Difference? Really Severus, I see someone being out of order and forgetting his position." Severus slams his hand down "I am your husband that is my position Lucius."

Lucius grabs Severus' hair and yanks his head back. "You have a position other than my husband Severus, what is it?" He states the venom in his voice clear.


End file.
